The present invention relates to a vibration filter for a transmission with automatic, continuous or discontinuous, gearchange, especially for a motor vehicle.
Transmissions with automatic gearchange, especially for motor vehicles, generally comprise a hydraulic torque converter which is effective in filtering out the vibrations which are produced by the explosions taking place in the engine, and which, carrying the starter crown, multiplies the starting torque because of its reactor.